


A Recipe for Pleasure

by Illuso



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fisting, Fisting, Ignis fucks himself with a cookbook, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuso/pseuds/Illuso
Summary: Ignis felt as if he lost his touch with coming up with new recipes, but now he's touching /himself/ with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say, one, I'm sorry, and two, this is by far the worst thing I have ever written, so I hope you enjoy!

   Ignis ran his hands down the side of the leathery surface of his book, sighing. “I haven’t come up with any new recipes as of late, I wonder if I’m losing my touch…” He flipped open the cover and read a few things he had written down. “Chicken-and-Quinoa Minestrone....Onion, carrots, garlic, tomatoes, beans, basil, oregano, and 1/2 teaspoon salt and pepper. Gods…” The room was getting a little hot, yet he turned another page. “Bucatini with Winter Pesto and Sweet Potatoes...Hnng.” He was getting hotter by the second. As Ignis turned to go to the next page he nearly moaned as he caught sight of the next recipe. “C-corn and Ham Risotto. Fuck me…” His hands flew to his shirt to unbutton it, he couldn’t hold back now. One by one his fingers nearly ripped the shiny round buttons through their loops. “I can’t believe this, not again…” He didn’t want this, it wasn’t something he enjoyed. Being immensely aroused at the mere thought of a recipe came as a curse to the man. He knew his companions wouldn’t be home until late, so he had time. Ignis slipped out of his shirt and sighed at the cool air which graced his skin.

   He tried his best to control himself when it came to these things, but every time he saw those words, that leather on the cover, Gods he lost his mind. Ignis ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath before turning to the next page of the book. “Gnocchi...With Sage-Butter Sauce…” He hit his limit. Ignis’ hands flew to undo his pants as if he had been cast with Haste. Hands shakily undid buttons, unzipped a zipper, and peeled them off of his legs. Dirty blonde hair began to fall from its original gelled up position as the aura of sex swirled through the room. He brought one of his hands down to lightly trace his growing erection with his fingers, feeling the silky fabric of his tight-fitting boxer briefs beneath him. “You know, _Summer_ Sausage isn’t the only thing that’s thick and meaty... _My_ sausage is too.” He moaned as he traced his index finger over the tip of his cock. His free hand rubbed down his thigh until it reached the book, his hand brushing up against the page that still read ‘Gnocchi With Sage-Butter Sauce’. Ignis’ fingers brushed up against the paper, tracing the pads of his middle and index over the ink he etched into it with his very hand. The feeling of the indents of letters made him shiver, and his cock began to throb. “I’ve had enough of this bloody teasing.” He ripped his last remaining clothing off of himself and grabbed the closest thing to use for lubrication, which happened to be his favorite oil for cooking. “Ah, yes, Cigno Nero 1923, how fitting.” He chuckled to himself before twisting the cap off and pouring a bit over the tip of his standing length. Goosebumps flashed upon his skin as the cool liquid mixed with the flaming hot feeling of his dick. Taking his hand, he stroked himself to spread the oil along his member as small pants and moans flooded out of his mouth, “I can’t believe that you’ve done this yet again, you dirty tart, you’re in for a real treat this time love.” His strokes became faster as he reached a familiar feeling of immense pleasure. “Do you want it on you? Mmm I bet you would, right on that soft cover of yours huh?” He grabbed the book and stroked over and over with increasing pace until his body was wracked with a pleasurable orgasm. Cum spurt out of him and onto the cover as he moaned and jerked in complete euphoria. As he came down from his high and his breathing leveled out, he realized that he was still hard. “Bloody hell, I just spent.” He knew stimulation like that wouldn’t cut it so Ignis did what any other would do.

   Hands that were still shaking coated themselves in the last remaining bit of oil and pressed their fingers up against the entrance to Ignis’ opening. He took a deep breath before inserting one finger at a time inside until he could fit his whole fist. A cry of pure bliss left the blonde’s mouth as he flexed his hand inside, feeling the walls of his ass tighten around his fist. He pulled out and slammed back in with a sick squelch noise. “Aaah fuck, mmm.” He was groaning and moaning as he abused his ass with punches nearly hitting his prostate head-on. Ignis needed more, he wanted more, he craved more, so he took his other hand and wormed it inside next to the other and stretched himself beyond belief. He was nearly screaming out from how good it felt when he hammered into his sweet spot. His hands were wet with various things as they slid in and out. Before long he felt another orgasm charge and break out of him. Ignis moaned loud as his ass pulsated on his hands, and as his cock leaked out more cum than before, coating his chest and stomach.

   It wasn’t enough. He quickly grabbed the book without a second thought and positioned the cum-soaked corner in front of his swollen red hole. “Here’s your special treat baby.” He shoved it in, feeling the ends of the book scrape against his rectum as he pushed it deep inside of him. “Hhha, yes fuck, yes. This is what I needed.” He dipped his hand inside and curled his fist around the book, sliding it in and out, feeling his legs turn to jelly as paper sliced on his walls. Moments went by of Ignis stroking his oversensitive cock and fucking himself with the book, him crying out in pleasure whenever one of the corners slammed up against that spot that made him go wild. Speed was picked up tremendously and now movements of pleasure blurred with pain as Ignis’ arm made a sawing movement, rubbing himself raw and good on the inside, stabbing his prostate with brute force as he worked up to his third orgasm. His cries and pleas to cum were desperate and wrenching as he slammed mercilessly into himself. Just as he was about to release he heard the door open. ‘No one was supposed to be home for a while, what happened!?’ He panicked as the three walked into the room, Ignis’ legs spread wide, as well as his eyes. He was caught. “Oh...Fuck…”


End file.
